Aizans Sister
by T.Kuchiki
Summary: Aizan has a little sister that he likes to control. she has no hope and his plans for taking over everything makes him need to keep her under close watch, but what happens when he leaves soul society and she is placed in a new home? ByakuyaxOC
1. Chapter 1

With my life I am not allowed to associate too closely with people other than my brother and the other traitors within the Gotei 13. They walk through the streets of the world they're planning to destroy. I am a 3rd seat in squad 5 and therefore have to live with my sadist of a brother. My name is Hikari (light) Aizen, but my dark blue hair, black eyes and unsocial personality don't suite.

Silently I walk through the halls of soul society. Feeling the cold midnight breeze, thinking about the plans of the traitors. They want to use the Hogyoku inside of Rukia's body, but then again that Ryoka boy that is causing trouble wants to save her... if only I could help them, and then I could be free. If the humans succeed then my brothers plans will be destroyed (he he), I am always being watched so I can't help.

"Hey Hikari-san!" an annoyingly familiar voice calls from nearby. I turn to look down the path I am headed to see Momo, fukutaichou of my squad, as well as some other people headed my way.

"hello Hinamori fukutaichou, Izuru fukutaichou, Matsumoto fukutaichou, and Abarai fukutaichou." I bow politely to each in greeting. Turning to leave a small hand grabs my arm.

"Hikari-san we're going for a drink, all of the work with the Ryoka running around is tough, so I want you to join us... 'Cause you never join in on anything that we do." She insisted but I couldn't. No matter how much I could want to do something my brother would always find a way to stop me.

"You guys have fun. I still have some work to finish back at the squad. Wouldn't want the captain to have to so my work for me, would I?" that seemed to have backed her in to the corner. Momo would never want anything to be forced onto her captain, least of all other people's work. Sighing she seemed that I would get away without any problems when a voice came slithering out of the darkness.

"Well, well, isn't that little Hikari-Chan?" I turn to face the fox faced captain.

"Hello Ichimaru Taichou." Grudgingly I bow deeply with respect that he doesn't deserve and ignoring Momo who still holds onto my arm.

"Come on Hikari-Chan I'll walk you back to _your_ squad." He smiled almost nicely to the other fukutaichous and we walked away from the group.

Momo lets go of my arm while I follow the demon of a captain directly into the pits of hell. Back in my room of the squad Nii-san enters as well having heard all about my conversation with Momo.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you aren't allowed to talk to other people? In your world there is only Gin, Kaname, and myself so why do you fight like this. It'll only end badly for you... it always does." Tying my hands behind by back he began beating me with a wooden practice sword. Occasionally I was able to avoid the attacks, but not often.

This, the most recent, beating had been particularly bad and it left me unable to move for several days. During that time Renji lost to the Ryoka and so did Kenpachi Taichou, while there was a couple of Ryoka captured there also seemed to me that they are the weaker ones. Having a hard time with moving I am still forced by my brother to complete all of my work.

The wounds and bruises that people can see don't look that bad and could be ignored as a training wound, but the ones on my shoulders, stomach, and legs are much worse and very painful.

Slowly I move through the days up to where my brother fakes his own death. There is nothing in that to surprise me. I follow the sounds of Momos shattering screams to find nothing hanging on the wall except for my brothers' zanpakuto. Hysterical at what she believes to be the sight of Aizen dead she tries to find someone to place the blame onto.

Carefully I approach the girl weary that she is in shock, but when my hand touches her shoulder she freaks. My never changing expression too much for her to handle she shrieks.

"It was you! You killed him! You did didn't you!" she yelled unable to suppress any of her feelings.

Drawing her sword she lunged at me clumsily. Unable to really aim at me through teary eyes she is of little threat so I simply side step all of her attacks while trying to calm her down. None of it works even the slightest.

"Momo calm down and think things through. You need to relax. It's a big shock and you can't be thinking things through properly." She listens to nothing that I say again charging to strike a fatal blow and missing widely, but does scratch me on the hand.

"Well, would ya look at that?" Gin says coyly. At the sudden appearance of the grinning captain Momo decided that he would be a more likely candidate for the killer of her beloved captain and began attacking him and ignoring me. I arranged to have the captain taken off the wall while Izuru and Matsumoto arrive to help calm the situation. Finally the problem is solved by having Momo and Izuru placed in prison.

Begrudgingly I return to my squad since my wound stopped bleeding even without Unohana looking at it. Arranging the squad quickly I keep things running for a little while until I got the report from the hell butterfly declaring that tomorrow at noon the execution of Rukia Kuchiki will take place on Sokyoku hill. There will be no further changes to the date of the execution.

Shocked and disappointed that my brothers plan is working I go for a walk. The woods on the edges of soul society are nice, but I never expected to find Renji moving around through them. Shocked and interested I follow where he's going with all of the stealth that I can manage.

Not too far from where I had noticed him I watch as he descends into a hidden room underground. From what I can see its used for training. When Renji is gone and I check that he has already climbed down all of the stairs I follow. Skilfully I go unnoticed.

Hiding behind a nearby rock I watch as Renji talks to the others. He explains about Rukias execution... then that must mean that this boy is the Ryoka... maybe I can use him to help me.

Stepping out of the shadows I walk to the small group of people gathered around the human boy.

"So you're going to take on soul society all by yourself human boy?" I ask challenging his resolve.

"Yes I am. I won't let Rukia die out there because of me... she is my friend and I won't lose her for something this petty!" he yelled annoyed.

"But everything is so much bigger than you thought. I won't go into detail, but there is someone who wants to steal an object that has been implanted into Rukias soul therefore they need to remove the soul around the object. If they get what they want the whole world could be in danger. Do you understand." Renji steps forward putting a hand roughly on my shoulder. A whimper escaped my lips from the pain as I recoil from his grasp.

"What the hell?" he asks as Yoruichi steps forwards and slides back my shirt. The ugly bruise is obvious against my pale skin. "What happened to you?" he yelled at the sight shrugging the hands away from my shoulder I look Ichigo in the eye and ask.

"What did Rukia do for you to earn her trust?"

There was a short silence before he explained. "She helped save my family... and these people want to kill her for it! I won't allow that. I will repay my debt."

"Family isn't enough of a motive in my books. It's not like they chose to live with you, if you were a stranger would they look after you anyway. What is family worth?"

Ichigo glared at me darkly, but I didn't flinch. "What would you know? You probably don't even have a family."

Snapping I yelled "what would YOU know?" in a fraction of a second I was gone walking back to my squad.

Fuming I muttered profanities under my breath annoyed by both my lack of composure and the lack of caring from the others. Damn them... what would they know about my family when nobody here even knows my full name. They aren't allowed to know anything and I am not allowed to tell them.

Suddenly a hand grabbed me from behind and dealing my head a heavy blow I pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

hey people :P this is the second chapter... thanks to rockbabyval for your review :)

DISCLAIMER: i dont own bleach. if i did then Byakuya would be a lot happier and possibly in some dark room, but thats not the point. however my characters i do own. please review. :P

Slowly opening my eyes I wonder where I am. Slowly I remember what happened last night that would explain the throbbing headache that only temerarily keeps my mind from a much stronger pain. The intensity tells me it's bad even before I see the zanpakuto jutting from my chest.

Could this have been the only wound I had it wouldn't be that much of a problem, but along with the blood crusting on my head and the various wounds that had opened over my body I am losing blood fast. The blade is horizontal to keep my body in place without tearing right through and my whole body is several feet off the floor.

Damn this could be a problem. Breathing heavily I struggle with the sword, but I don't have the strength or the will to remove the sword. Allowing my body to relax I try and think of a calm way out of this situation when Byakuya kuchiki walks by. Stopping at the sight of me he walks closer and pulls out the sword catching me before I fell. Struggling to stand I get myself out of his grasp and lean against my own sword to stay upright.

Ignoring each other the both of us walk calmly and steadily towards the execution site. I notice the wounds recently healed, but still visible through the cuts in his clothing. Everyone else was leaving the hill, but I knew better than to believe that he would give up on something he wanted this much.

Almost as soon as I thought it a fluxuation in the reitsu as Renji, Rukia and Tosen reappeared on top of Sokyoku hill. Growling deep in my throat I think about the captain who had claimed a hate of fighting and his want for peace being the cause of such a war that would come. Speeding up a little I arrive just as Aizen does, but still I can't hear anything he says... but knowing him it would probably be boasting.

I watch as everything comes to pass with Byakuya standing nearby. When Gin gets ready to attack obviously aiming for Rukia Byakuya twitches as he wants to move. Pushing him slightly I make sure that he goes and saves his little sister. This is how family should be I thought as I watch Byakuya take the stabbing instead of Rukia. He stands still holding her, keeping her safe from others.

Hobbling out from my hiding I come closer. Slowly Aizen notices my movements and watches as I approach. Keeping a good 10 ft distance I watch the man who had never even told me not to fear the dark. He had never and would never try to protect me like that and I would never let him even if he tried.

Staying in the shadows hidden by the trees Aizen dissapears from view for several seconds confusing all the soul reapers before appearing once again behind me.

"It also looks like you are barely able to stand? Hmmm who got you down from the wall?" he whispers from behind me.

"That is none of your business." I glare openly "but what I am concerned about is why you admitted to every evil doing that you did, but never a word about me?"

He turned colder than usual. "And what evil have I done you? I own you! Whatever I do to you is not evil and never will be it can't be because there is nobody for you to turn to is there." I glare at him as he returns to the other traitors before leaving others behind entering Huco Mundo with the nigassione. I glare to the very end and when he is gone for good I look at the empty sky... Hes gone...

Bustling about everyone tries to work on things that will heal all those that need it. Trying to get away I keep to the sidelines only to feel the strong arm of Unohana holding me back.

"Captain Kuchiki told me that you have been stabbed... but it seems there is much more as well." Setting up a healing station to close my wound. Feeling slightly light headed I don't struggle through the pain of her examining my wound. When she has to take off my uniform leaving me in my small undershirt my bruises and cuts from Nii-san are obvious and she seems shocked instantly.

Calling over several people to help her she shouted orders to each. Still needing hands that couldn't be taken from elsewhere she needed to rely on untrained people.

"I'm sorry Rukia, but could you help me by holding the blood transfusion. Hikari-san is losing blood too fast and I don't..." she easily agrees before Unohana needs to finish.

She walks quickly to Hikari and squeals slightly at what she sees. "Oh my god, Hikari!"

"This will hurt. I have no pain relievers, but this must be done before too much blood is lost." Unohana said painfully.

"Do what you must. I don't mind."

The procedure was painful and took a long time, but Hikari said nothing, in fact she made no sound and no movement other than breathing and the tears falling from her eyes being the only indication that she was in fact in a lot of pain.

Back in seirete about a week after the incident I was healing in the 4th squad after my wound became infected, but I am almost fully recovered now. They wouldn't let me leave until they are sure there won't be any complications again, but that doesn't stop me from being bored. Being in hospital really tells you who cares and who has more important things to do. Nobody comes to visit me, because they are all visiting close friends and family. My only family betrayed everyone as well as myself and nobody even knows.

Unohana enters the room smiling politely at me for a few moments before examining my wounds. She seems pleased with their progress but her expression remains as stoic as ever.

"Hikari-san I need to ask you, who did this?" she seemed worried.

"What, the beating or the stabbing?" I asked not too bothered by the question.

"Both. You should at least be able to give us a description of one of them."

"That's easy enough, but it's not like you can do anything. He hates it when I talk to other people. He wants to make sure that I have nowhere to run. Heh... both of them are because of my brother. He is gone now so there is nothing you can do to help me now... the damage has already been done..." I remain silent after that.

She doesn't ask anything more about me or my family so I pretend to be asleep until she leaves the room.

Several days later she decides that nothing more can go wrong with the injuries that I have and releases me. For the first time I am free. No brother weighing me down and nothing that would cause me to obey the will of others above my own choice, but I knew that it wouldn't last for long.

I waited on sokyoku hill as the others are getting the senkaimon ready for the ryoka to use it. I look up at the sky and think about nothing. I think about all the things that he kept from me and all the things that I had wanted and couldn't have... probably would also never be able to have them.

Yamamoto arrived before most of the other captains while the ryoka were a little way off still yamamoto asked me about my family.

"you told captain Unohana that you were attacked by your brother. But we have no records of you having any brother, even your full name isn't known to us." He glared at me as if it was my fault that the information went missing.

"well my brother didn't want people knowing that we are related... it would make people suspicious and he didn't want that so to make sure that he could control me without being suspicious he placed me in his own squad. My name is Hikari Aizen."

The eyes of many of the people seemed to be about to fall to the floor, but I ignored them. "I assume that he is the one that stabbed me into the wall, or he is the one that ordered someone else to do it." Glaring at the sky again I think back to waking up on the wall and all the pain I went through because of it.


End file.
